Travesuras en el tiempo
by Izumi17
Summary: El futuro es misterioso, e inclusive cambiante; la curiosidad sobre el futuro de Gary Oak lo llevara a tener problemas cuando traerá del futuro a los hijos de su viejo amigo y rival Ash. Donde ellos han logrado grandes hazañas en el futuro. Cómo le hará Gary para evitar que Ash descubra quienes son, y más que nada que no se encariñe con sus hijos en el pasado.
1. La visitante del futuro

Este es mi primer fanfic de pokémon así que les pido que sean clementes conmigo, pero el segundo que publico, espero que les guste.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Nota: las frases en letra cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

Gary Oak, nieto de uno de los investigadores más renombrados, el Profesor Samuel Oak, era uno de los más talentosos entrenadores pokémon de todo pueblo paleta, él ha decidido seguir los pasos de su abuelo y convertirse en investigador pokémon. Actualmente reside en la región Sinoh.

Gary Oak estaba entusiasmado con el experimento que se realizaría esa tarde, intentarían replicar las ondas de tiempo de celebí con el fin de crear un portal para viajar en el tiempo. Su asistente Mariza afinaba los últimos detalles en la sala de control.

Un celebí real se paseaba por las afueras del laboratorio, siendo un pokémon curioso se apegó a la ventana, para su suerte estaba abierta y entro al laboratorio. Todo ya estaba listo, el experimento empezaría dentro de minutos.

‒ Gary, las ondas están estables ‒ dijo Mariza leyendo las lecturas del monitor.

‒ Bien comencemos‒ respondió Gary ‒ esto será un éxito, y deja de tocarme el brazo Mariza‒

‒ Gary, cómo te toco el brazo si yo estoy en otra habitación‒ respondió Mariza por el alto parlante de la habitación, ella se encontraba tras una pared de con una gran ventana, para observar todo de una manera segura.

Gary al escuchar eso regresó a ver y vio a un celebí a su lado, intento capturarlo pero no lo logró; el celebí intentaba escapar y se dirigió al lugar exacto donde las ondas eran creadas, asustado, celebí empezó a crear sus propias ondas, un vórtice de tiempo se empezó a generar; lo único que pudo ver Gary en el vórtice era su viejo rival Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, antes de que se diera una gran explosión.

Tanto Gary como celebí terminaron inconscientes. Mariza salió de su habitación y fue a verlos pero al llegar vio que había alguien más: una niña que la observaba pero se desmayó.

Gary tardo un poco en recuperar la consciencia, cuando al fin despertó fue puesto al corriente por su asistente Mariza.

‒ la enfermera Joy dice que celebi tardara en recuperarse, pero estará bien‒

‒ Que bueno, en cuanto se recupere lo liberaremos y continuaremos con el experimento‒ dijo Gary sentándose en la cama

‒ sobre eso… tenemos un problema‒ dijo Mariza, Gary cambio su expresión ‒ creemos que celebí trajo alguien del pasado o del futuro‒

‒ Qué?... ‒ Gary no sabía que se podría suscitar este tipo de contratiempos

‒ es una niña, uno de nuestros colegas le explicó la situación y…‒

Mariza fue interrumpida por una persona muy importante. El profesor Oak entró en la habitación muy preocupado por su nieto.

‒ Gary, ¿estás bien?, en cuanto me entere de lo que pasó vine para acá‒

‒ estoy bien abuelo‒

‒ Qué alivio, estoy al corriente de la situación, debemos hacer algo con esa niña‒

‒ respecto a eso, nuestro colega menciono que la pequeña solo hablara con el profesor Oak‒ agregó Mariza.

‒ es una suerte que haya llegado entonces‒ dijo el prof. Oak sonriendo

‒ En ese caso, vamos abuelo, a verla‒ Gary se puso de pie y salió junto con su abuelo de la habitación.

Los dos llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo, estaba custodiada por varios investigadores pokémon, cuando los vieron se apartaron y los dejaron pasar. Cuando entraron vieron a una niña con el cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y con una gorra en sus manos, ella estaba sentada en la cama cubierta por una manta, al entrar los regresó a ver con mucha tranquilidad.

‒ buenas tardes, pequeña, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo‒ dijo el Prof. Oak muy amablemente.

‒ no, no me pasó nada, gracias‒ respondió la niña muy educadamente.

‒ estoy al corriente de tu situación, así que espero que lleguemos a una solución para que puedas volver a tu tiempo‒

‒ Muchas gracias, pero… no pienso hablar con un vejestorio como usted‒ respondió la niña. ‒ es más, ¿quién es usted? ‒

‒ _¿vejestorio?_… ‒ el prof. Oak se aclaró la garganta‒ yo soy el Profesor Oak‒

La niña hizo lo posible por no reírse pero no pudo‒ ja ja ja…. ¿Usted? ¿El prof. Oak?... ja ja ja… este es un buen chiste‒

El prof. Oak se sintió muy insultado y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Gary también se enojó y empezó a alterarse.

‒ mira, pequeña si quieres volver a donde sea que hayas venido vas a tener que cooperar‒ dijo Gary muy enfadado.

‒ perdón, es que debe admitir, Prof. Gary Oak, que este señor se hizo pasar por usted en su presencia‒ dijo la niña retomando la seriedad

‒ ¿profesor? ‒ era la primera vez que alguien llamaba a Gary Profesor, se oyó muy bien‒ este… yo aun no soy profesor‒

‒ ¿en serio? ‒ La niña se sorprendió eso dio al verdadero profesor Oak el instante de analizar la situación, si esa niña conocía a Gary quería decir que venía del futuro. Pero había un problema.

‒ Muy bien, esto me hace pensar que vienes del futuro pequeña‒ concluyó el Prof. Oak

‒ me parece que sí, lamento lo de antes, usted debe ser el Profesor Samuel Oak, no es verdad? ‒ dijo la niña

‒ sí, así es, bueno continuemos, te haré unas cuantas preguntas‒

‒ _Así que este era el hombre que le dio el primer pokemón a mi papá, es muy viejo, pero papá dice que era muy sabio, pero fue él quien causo el problema de papá en primer lugar‒_

‒ conoces a Gary? ‒ preguntó el Profesor Oak, sacando a la niña del tren de pensamiento que tenía

‒ Eh… este sí, él y papá son muy buenos amigos, y también son colegas‒ respondió la pequeña

‒ Pero ¿por qué no conoces a mi abuelo? ‒ preguntó Gary

‒ ¿es necesario que responda? ‒

‒ Oh, entiendo‒ dijo Gary y bajó su mirada.

‒ dejemos eso para después…‒ respondió el prof. Oak angustiado

‒ Disculpe… tío Gary… sabe cómo esta mi celebí? ‒

Ambos hombres regresaron a ver y se sorprendieron por el comentario.

‒ ¿tú celebí? ‒ preguntó Gary intrigado.

‒ Sí, el que me trajo aquí, tiene un listón rojo en su cuello, es para reconocerlo‒

‒ él necesitara unos días de descanso para volver a estar en pie, pero está bien‒

‒ uff… que bueno o si no mi hermano me mataría‒

‒ continuando con lo anterior, pequeña qué es lo último que recuerdas‒ dijo el prof. Oak retomando el tema

‒ mmm… estaba en el lago, con mi hermana, y ella se puso a dibujar, yo estaba aburrida, saque a celebí de su pokeball, estábamos jugando… él se fue y cuando regresó había una gran bola de energía detrás y… desperté aquí‒ dijo ella, describiendo todo lo que recordaba.

‒ entiendo… ¿tienes hermanos? ‒ preguntó el prof. Oak, el cual ya la había oído hablar de hermanos en dos ocasiones.

‒ sí, tengo cuatro Mayores, yo soy la más pequeña‒

‒ vaya, familia grande, ¿qué hace tu padre?‒

‒ es líder de Gimnasio de la batalla de la frontera e investigador pokémon, se especializa en pokémon legendarios‒ respondió la pequeña

‒ ¿y tú madre? ‒

‒ murió cuando tenía dos años, no se mucho de ella‒ dijo bajando la mirada.

En ese instante uno de los investigadores abrió la puerta de golpe y llamó al prof. Oak a su lado, le susurró algo al oído y se fue.

‒ "_suspiro_" me temo que tendré que irme, los líderes me esperan en la sala de conferencia‒ dijo saliendo de la habitación.

‒ es cierto, había olvidado de ese taller para líderes, ¿solo los de Kanto están aquí verdad? ‒ dijo Gary curioso parándose para despedir a su abuelo.

‒ también vinieron algunos de otras regiones, pero será mejor que me vaya, sigue con todo lo demás, infórmame de lo sucedido… creo que es mejor que nadie lo sepa por el momento‒

‒ sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo‒

El prof. Oak se fue, y Gary entro a la habitación a seguir averiguando lo que pasó con esa niña.

‒ muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas? ‒

‒ Eh… ah, cierto olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Kasumi…Kasumi Ketchum de pueblo paleta‒ dijo sonriendo

Pero para Gary se le paró el tiempo y solo escuchaba: KASUMI KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA… KASUMI KETCHUM… KETCHUM…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado.

perdón si algunos datos no son correctos, si encuentran algún error, de la seria, porfavor haganmelo saber para corregirlo.

porfavor dejen sus comentarios, criticas, y sugerencias que con eso me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Verdades incómodas

viene el segundo capítulo lleno de sorpresas...

debo decirles que lo que se encuentra escrito en cursiva son pensamientos, y al final del capítulo pondre una pequeña explicación sobre algunos detalles del mismo.

Pokémon no me pertenece

Disfrútenlo

* * *

‒ Este… ¿el nombre Ash Ketchum te es familiar? ‒ preguntó Gary muy nervioso.

‒ Por supuesto que sí, el es mi papá‒ dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

Gary ahogó un gritó y solo pensó en las posibilidades; pero no se le ocurría ninguna, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Ash casado? ¿Con cinco hijos? Es decir, era su amigo, pero nunca lo vio interesado en otra cosa que no fueran batallas pokémon o comer. Tan concentrado estaba que Kasumi se empezó a preocupar.

‒ Tío Gary, ¿estás bien? ‒

Gary volvió a la realidad ‒ este… tu mamá murió cuando eras pequeña ¿verdad? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ ¿sabes a qué se dedicaba? ‒

‒ bueno mamá era una líder de gimnasio…‒

Líder, bien era un inicio pero el problema es que había muchas lideres de gimnasio en todo el mundo, en Kanto había tres, dos eran mucho Mayores y la tercera no podría ser, ella era solo una buena amiga.

‒…ciudad cerulean, lloró su muerte‒

‒ ¿ciudad cerulean? ‒ _sería posible que fuera…_‒ tu madre no sería Misty…‒

‒ Sí, así es‒

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Es decir, ellos solo eran amigos, nada más o ¿no? ¿Acaso eran novios? Gary no se lo podía imaginar, conocía a ambos, y ninguno era afectuoso que se diga. ¿Y si eran novios en secreto? Qué demonios estaba pasando.

‒ ¿Tío Gary? ‒

‒ Eh… este ¿tienes hambre? Quédate aquí te traeré algo de comer‒

Gary salió disparado debía despejar su mente, recopilaba todo lo que había descubierto, Ash estará casado con Misty, y tendrán cinco hijos, y Misty morirá cuando la más pequeña tenga dos años, debía contárselo al abuelo. En cuanto iba a llegar a la zona de conferencias chocó con alguien, alguien que no debía estar ahí al menos no en ese preciso momento.

‒ ¡fíjate!… ¿Ash? ‒ dijo Gary tirado en el piso.

Ash estaba con un traje de mesero, con una bandeja en el piso, y pikachu tenía un plato en la cabeza, y pequeñas salchichas estaban regadas por el piso. La Sra. Ketchum salió de la cocina con otros meseros y los envió a la sala de conferencias.

‒ Ouch! Gary eso dolió, ¿por qué corres? ‒ preguntó Ash masajeándosela cabeza y ayudando a pikachu a sacarse el plato de la cabeza.

‒ ¿qué haces aquí? ‒

‒ Que el prof. Oak no te dijo, mi mamá hará el servicio de cocina, y yo vine a ayudarla, ¿te pasa algo? estas raro ‒

‒ será mejor que ayudes a Gary, Ash, si necesito ayuda te llamaré‒ dijo la sra. Ketchum regresando de la sala de conferencias

‒ Segura, porque…‒

Mientras ellos hablaban Gary noto el parecido con él y Kasumi, se llevó la gran sorpresa que eran muy parecidos, pero no del todo, la sonrisa de Kasumi le pertenecía a Misty.

‒ ¿Gary? ¿Te torciste algo, necesitas ayuda? ‒ dijo Ash que tenía una de sus manos tendida para que Gary pudiera pararse.

Gary reaccionó y se paró‒ estoy bien. ¿Tienes algo de comer? ‒

‒ mmm… te sirve una entrada, los platos fuertes están contados‒

‒ sí‒

Ash tomó un plato y puso varias entradas en el, tomó también unos cuantos dulces, y caramelos. Luego se lo dio a Gary, el cual se fue, Ash lo siguió con mucha prisa al igual que pikachu.

‒ ¿por qué me sigues? ‒ dijo Gary irritado

‒ ¿tienes algún problema? Te puedo ayudar‒ dijo Ash, aunque no lo quería admitir estaba realmente preocupado por Gary, no solía comportarse de ese modo.

‒ no tengo ningún problema, así que ¡déjame en paz! ‒

‒ no parece, ¿para quién es la comida? ‒

‒ Para mí, obviamente‒

‒ te conozco y lo que serví no te gusta‒

‒ mira…‒

En ese momento Kasumi aparecía por el pasillo con cara de perdida. Cuando Gary la vio corrió hacia ella, debía evitar que Ash la viera, no sabía lo que podría pasar si el tiempo era alterado.

‒ ¡te dije que esperaras! ‒ dijo Gary susurrando

‒ tenía que ir al baño‒ respondió Kasumi susurrando.

‒ ¿Quien es ella, Gary? ‒ dijo Ash por detrás de Gary

Gary vio que era inútil pero no podía decirle a Ash que ella era la menor de los hijos que tendría, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

‒ es mi prima…Kasumi…Oak‒

‒ Un placer conocerlo, ¿Sr.? ‒

‒ ¡Ash! …Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, pero seguro que ella es tu prima no recuerdo nada acerca de eso‒ dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Gary, después de lanzarle una sonrisa a Kasumi.

‒ _papá…no has cambiado nada…sigues teniendo la misma sonrisa‒ _

Kasumi sonreía para sí cuando Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos mirándola fijamente.

‒ ¿tienes parientes en cerulean, Kasumi? ‒

‒ Mi mamá es de cerulean‒ respondió Kasumi

‒ Por qué te pareces a una amiga…‒

‒ Bueno… será mejor que nos volvamos al cuarto Kasumi, ya se está siendo tarde, ¿no crees? ‒ dijo Gary evitando que Ash se diera cuenta pero ¿será que el sospecha?

Gary dirigió a Kasumi a su habitación pero Ash seguía con ellos y muy de cerca.

‒ ¿no tienes nada que hacer? ‒ dijo Gary molesto

‒ No y necesitaras ayuda, si está enferma necesitara que alguien este con ella‒ respondió Ash pensando que Kasumi estaba enferma.

‒ no está enferma, solo hambrienta… ‒

Mientras ellos discutían Pikachu se acercó a la pequeña Kasumi, la cual lo alzó en brazos y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas.

‒ _vaya, mírate como eras de joven, ahora aparte de ser una mascota consentida has aumentado demasiado de peso, necesitas ejercicio, cuando regrese me encargaré de eso‒_

‒ ¡Gary! Ahí estas tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre celebí‒ dijo Mariza apareciendo por el pasillo.

‒ … en seguida voy, Ash podrías quedarte con Kasumi unos minutos‒ dijo Gary arrepintiéndose cada segundo pero tenía que hacer que alguien la vigilara.

Pero se acerco a Kasumi y le dio el plato ‒ no le digas absolutamente nada sobre lo que eres‒ le dijo susurrando y se fue.

Ash llevó a Kasumi a su habitación, la hizo sentar y le dio de comer las entradas ‒ no sabía que Gary tenía un celebí‒

‒ en realidad es mi celebí‒ dijo Kasumi con la boca llena

‒ ¿en serio tienes un celebí?‒ dijo Ash muy asombrado, al igual estaba pikachu

‒ Sí, mi hermano Mayor lo capturo… y mi papá lo estaba estudiando…cuando acabo lo liberaron, pero no quiso irse… así que mi papá me lo dio… justo fue para mi cumpleaños, así que Celebí se convirtió en mi primer pokémon‒ dijo Kasumi mientras comía.

‒ Wow…pero ¿tu mamá no dijo nada? ‒ dijo Ash, reflexionando

‒ no dijo nada, mi mamá murió cuando tenía dos‒

‒ oh… lo siento…‒

‒ no, está bien, mis hermanos me cuentan mucho de ella, y me dicen que soy la que más se parece a ella, es por eso que quiero ser como ella‒

Ash sonrió, y se puso muy contento pero no sabía porque, si la pequeña sonreía, él lo hacía, si ella se ensuciaba el rostro él la limpiaba, era una extraña sensación como si la conocía desde que ella era una bebé.

Cuando Gary volvió vio a Kasumi acostada en el pecho de Ash y él con un libro leyendo, y para colmo, ella se había dormido.

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ‒ dijo Gary muy desconcertado

‒ Kasumi estaba cansada, pero quería saber cómo estaba su celebí, quiso distraerse para no dormirse, sacó este libro y lo leyó pero se quedó dormida hace poco‒ respondió Ash zafándose con mucho cuidado de la pequeña niña.

‒ Ash casi lo olvido, tu mamá te está buscando‒ dijo Gary para que Ash se fuera lo más rápido posible

‒ está bien, nos vemos‒ Ash salió y se fue.

Gary se sentó en la cama y despertó a Kasumi.

‒ mmm… ‒ Kasumi abrió un ojo y al ver a Gary se levantó de golpe ‒ ¿cómo esta mi celebí? ‒

‒ tardará un poco en recuperarse, ¿le dijiste algo a Ash?‒

‒ No, solo le conté porque tenía un celebí, y sobre el libro, que resulto ser uno de los que la abuela le leía, eso yo no lo sabía‒

‒ Al decir abuela te refieres a la mamá de Ash, Delia‒

‒ Obvio, tío Gary‒

‒ "suspiro" antes de dejarte para que descanses contéstame una última pregunta, tus hermanos ¿cómo son? ¿Tienen celebis también? ‒

‒ No, solo yo tengo un celebí. Pero mis hermanos Mayores tienen pokémon muy fuertes. Haber… mí hermana mayor Ritsuko, tiene 20 años y es la comandante de los Pokémon Ranger de toda la región Kanto‒

Gary trago saliva ‒ ¿comandante? ‒

‒ Luego mi hermano mayor Red, tiene 17 años, el ha ganado casi todas las ligas pokémon, y es candidato para ser un miembro de la elite four‒

‒ E… ¿elite…4? ‒

‒ los que siguen son mellizos, Satoko y Satoshi- Satoko es la mayor-, tienen 13 años. Satoko es artista, observadora, coordinadora y asistente pokémon en el laboratorio de papá, ha ganado muchos concursos y sus pinturas estas avaluadas en… creo que e millones o algo así‒

‒ ¿Millones? ‒

‒ Satoshi, en cambio es médico pokémon, el más joven hasta ahora. Tiene varias condecoraciones, y está trabajando en un contraveneno para la picadura de arbok, todos los médicos le piden su ayuda, hasta los más viejos ‒

Gary solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿qué demonios hizo Ash con sus hijos?, el era todo lo contrario y ellos resultan ser más talentosos, fuertes y capaces. Pero tal vez sería por otra razón, ¿cuál sería la posibilidad de que Misty fuera la causante de todo esto?

Gary al final la dejó dormir y se fue, le contó todo a su abuelo; el prof. Oak rió con toda su alma.

‒ ¡abuelo no es gracioso! ‒

‒ no te preocupes se nos ocurrirá algo‒

* * *

Ok. primero la explicación prometida es sobre los nombres de los hijos de Ash: Ritsuko es sacado de otro anime, que me impresiono tanto, el personaje, que cuando escribí la historia, en un primer borrador, no me podía imaginar de otra forma a la mayor de los hermanos Ketchum. Red es de los videojuegos y manga de pokémon, pero es algo diferente a como lo describen en el manga, aunque no se si pueda coincidir a como lo describen en el videojuego, espero me sepan disculpar si mi Red no llega a sus espectativas, pero si tienen sugerencias las acepto coridialmente. Satoko y Satoshi hace referencia al nombre de Ash en japonés, al igual que Kasumi hace referencia al nombre de Misty en japonés.

espero que les haya gustado, y no duden en escribir sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o/u criticas.


	3. Pasado y futuro se encuentran

viene el tercer capítulo. espero que disfruten mucho, al final del capítulo explicare algo referente a lo que ocurre en él, lo cual no voy a decir pero para mi es muy importante que lo explique.

como siempre debo decir que Pokémon no me pertenece.

les vuelvo a recordar que las frases en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ash estaba en la cocina con su madre, preparando el desayuno cuando varias voces conocidas hicieron eco en la habitación.

‒ ¡Chicos! Que sorpresa ¿qué hacen aquí? ‒ dijo Ash cuando vio en la habitación a Brock, Max, Dawn, May, Tracey, y pos supuesto Misty.

‒ Ash, Brock y yo somos líderes de gimnasio‒ respondió Misty sin sorprenderse.

‒ Max y yo acompañamos a papá a estos talleres‒ dijo May

‒ yo soy el asistente del Prof. Oak así que debía venir, ¿no? ‒ dijo Tracey

‒ A mí mamá la invitaron para que dé su opinión y vine a acompañarla‒ dijo Dawn.

‒ Bueno si nos esperan, Ash estará disponible después del desayuno‒ dijo con una sonrisa la sra. Ketchum.

Los muchachos salieron y se fueron a sentar a su mesa, se sorprendieron al ver que su mesero seria Ash, una perfecta oportunidad para molestarlo. Mientras Ash servía el desayuno les contó sobre la prima de Gary; minutos después Gary era interrogado por sus amigos sobre su querida prima, tanta fue la insistencia que se auto llevaron a verla, lo que ha Gary no le gustó mucho la idea.

‒…es un placer conocer a los amigos de Gary‒ dijo Kasumi después de que todos se presentaran.

Brock le cortejó pero Misty, Max y croagunk lo detuvieron, y regañaron.

‒ _eso explica porque los matrimonios de tío Brock siempre fracasan‒ _pensó la pequeña Kasumi.

‒ ji…¿qué edad tienes Kasumi? ‒ preguntó Dawn

‒ tengo 10 años‒

‒ ¿en serio? Eso quiere decir que ya empezaste tu viaje pokémon, y con nada más que un celebí como primer pokémon‒ dijo Max emocionado.

‒ sí, es divertido tener a celebí en mi equipo pero aun no he empezado mi viaje…_tío Max no ha cambiado en nada, ni su esposa logró cambiarlo_‒

‒ es porque estas indecisa, ¿verdad? ‒ dijo May‒ te entiendo, pero decidirás que es la mejor opción convertirse en coordinador pokémon que entrenador pokémon‒

‒ apoyo a May‒ dijo Dawn alzando la mano

‒ _No entiendo porque Ritsuko no las soporta, me parecen buenas chicas ‒_

‒ No, lo que ella quiere es ser como su madre, ¿verdad? ‒ dijo Ash

Kasumi se puso muy contenta‒ sí, quiero ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon de agua de todos los tiempos‒

‒ vaya, ese también es mi sueño, pero cada vez estoy más cerca, seguro tu madre fue muy feliz‒ dijo Misty haciendo que Kasumi se sonrojara y llenara sus ojitos de lagrimas.

‒ _Mamá…_‒

‒ Ya suficiente, no le traigan recuerdos tristes‒ dijo Gary evitando lo que sería para él un desastre

‒ ¿Por qué no le llevamos a la feria? ‒ sugirió Tracey

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y ellos acordaron encontrarse dentro de una hora para ir juntos, a excepción de Ash que debía quedarse en la cocina ayudando a su mamá, si terminaba temprano podría alcanzarlos.

Mientras salían Ash, le trajo algo a Kasumi, Misty estaba afuera observándolos; Misty, en cuanto Ash salió lo interrogó.

‒ sabes me parece conocida‒ dijo Misty empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

‒ te parecerá extraña pero cuando la veo me recuerda a ti. ‒ dijo Ash casi sonrojándose.

‒ ¿en serio?... si te soy sincera a mí me parece que se parece a ti‒

‒ es extraño…‒

‒ por cierto ¿qué le dijiste? ‒ pregunto Misty curiosa.

‒ bueno, le lleve uno de mis libros de cuentos, ella tenía una copia pero estaba muy desgastada, la mía esta como nueva, no la he abierto en mucho tiempo‒

‒ Lo que dijiste sobre lo que pasó ayer…que le leíste los cuentos… dijiste que parecías su padre o algo así…‒

‒ sí, me recordó a mi mamá cuando me leía, es decir yo me veía en ella, como esperando saber lo que pasará después‒

‒ Al parecer serás un buen padre…‒

‒ Si claro, si encuentro una mujer que me soporte‒

‒ la encontraras, eres lindo, tierno, algo distraído pero…‒ Misty se sonrojó y paro cuando sintió que su mano era besada como una princesa, y el príncipe que lo hacía era ni más ni menos que Ash.

‒ Gracias…‒ Ash también se había sonrojado por hacer el impulsó pero ambos a los pocos minutos actuaron como si nada.

Se separaron y se dirigieron a donde iban, cada uno por separado. Gary el cual iba decidido a seguirlos no podía creerlo, había algo, pero al parecer todavía nada sucedía. Atónito fue donde su abuelo a contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

En la enfermería la enfermera Joy vigilaba los signos vitales de celebí el cual parecía más débil de lo que debería estar. Tres malandrines vigilaban también a dicho pokémon, el jefe estaría orgulloso de ellos si conseguían ese celebí para él.

* * *

Un portal del tiempo se abrió del otro lado del bosque muy lejos del pueblo y del laboratorio de Gary, de ahí salieron dos personajes.

‒ recuerda, concéntrate en el objetivo‒

‒ sí, encontramos, tomamos y regresamos‒

Los dos personajes avanzaron por el bosque por su objetivo.

* * *

Todos se encontraron en la entrada listos para ir a la feria, Gary salió con Kasumi. Cuando May y Dawn vieron como la niña iba vestida se sorprendieron mucho era como ver a Ash como niña, puesta su gorra, con un chaleco rosado camiseta blanca, faldita corta, y tennis. A los demás no les pareció gran cosa, May y Dawn decidieron llevarla de compras.

‒ dime Kasumi, dijiste que tu no habías comenzado tu viaje pokémon‒ preguntó Tracey

‒ Sí, papá no me dejara salir sola, espera que uno de mis hermanos me acompañe hasta que gane experiencia y cuando ya pueda defenderme, me dejaran viajar sola‒ respondió Kasumi mientras se distraía con unas batallas pokémon.

‒ _no parece el Ash que conozco_ ‒ pensó Gary, viendo a la pequeña.

Kasumi se agarro a Misty y le hacia un montón de preguntas, y Misty le encantó responderlas, jugó en los juegos con Max, vio el gusto de ropa de May y Dawn, pero lo que le mostraban le daba igual; mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar que comer Gary se atrevió a hacer otras preguntas.

‒ Según Red, papá sufrió mucho con la muerte de mamá, tanto que Satoshi y Satoko no salieron de casa por un año, y yo hasta los 10‒ explicó Kasumi

‒ ¿_sería que de verdad la amaba?_ ‒ pensó Gary, ¿qué tan bien conocía a Ash? eso se empezó a preguntar y luego pensó ¿qué tan bien Ash le conocía a él? su amistad seguía presente en sus recuerdos, hasta poco antes de que Gary mostrara más talento como entrenador pokémon, y aunque Ash le ganaba en ciertas cosas, en pueblo paleta lo importante era el manejo de los pokémon y el resto no valía nada.

La tarde empezaba a caer, y todos tenían hambre a pesar de haber comido golosinas todo el día. Llegaron a una cafetería y pidieron unos emparedados con una bebida. Ahí empezaron a ponerse al corriente de lo que habían hecho en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo, Kasumi se deleitaba con las historias de las aventuras de sus padres.

‒ _¡no puedo creerlo todo lo que me contaron era verdad!_ ‒

De pronto salió de nuevo el tema del primer pokémon de Kasumi, y esto conllevó a un bombardeo de preguntas para la pequeña niña.

‒ ¿en serio tienes un celebí, Kasumi? ‒ pregunto May intrigada y sorprendida a la vez.

‒ Sí, así es‒ respondió Kasumi empezando a cansarse por esa pregunta

‒ ¿Cómo lo capturaste? ‒ se apresuró a preguntar Max

‒ Yo no lo hice, fue mi hermano Mayor‒

‒ ¿Y cómo lo hizo él?‒

‒ No lo sé Max, mi hermano es muy reservado con asuntos de pokémon‒

‒ vaya entonces tu hermano debe ser muy bueno‒ dijo Tracey adivinando

‒ ¡es el mejor! ‒

‒ no deberían interrogarla así, ella vino de vacaciones‒ dijo Gary, pero en realidad habló al viento porque nadie le hacía caso.

‒ no entiendo ¿por qué tu padre no te deja ir sola de viaje pokémon?, se supone que tienes 10 años, deberías hacer lo que quieres‒ crítico May y eso molestó mucho a Kasumi pero no era la única que estaba molesta con el comentario.

‒ Tal vez su padre considere que es mejor que alguien le acompañe para estar más tranquilo, así como la Sra. Ketchum prefirió que Ash viajara con ustedes y con nosotros también o ¿no Brock?‒ agregó Misty a la defensiva

‒ Pero el peor ejemplo que puedes usar es Ash, Misty‒ respondió Dawn

‒ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ‒ preguntó Kasumi empezando a tener un mal sentimiento

‒ ¿Qué Gary no te contó? ‒ dijo May ‒ Ash se quedó dormido y no obtuvo ningún pokémon, le rogó al prof. Oak que le diera uno y ese es pikachu, Misty tu deberías saber mejor que nadie como es Ash, aparte de destruir nuestras bicicletas es torpe…‒

‒ … y desconsiderado‒ dijo Dawn

‒ distraído‒ continúo May

‒ solo le importa comer y pelear con los pokémon‒ siguió Dawn

Mientras ellas seguían insultando a Ash, los muchachos se callaron y no se atrevieron a intervenir, en cierto modo ellas tenían razón Ash había cometido muchos errores que había superado con su experiencia.

En ese momento Kasumi entendió porque su hermana Mayor Ritsuko no las soportaba y cada vez que ellas venían las trataba de viejas brujas.

_‒ Dos caras, eso es lo que son, ahora entiendo todo hermana, soy una tonta al haberlas creído unas buenas chicas‒_

‒ es cierto, Ash es todo eso y más…‒ dijo Misty cuando ellas terminaron ‒ …pero él jamás lastimaría a alguien, se preocupa por sus amigos, tiene valentía y es muy respetuoso con las chicas, y no intenten negarlo, ustedes no lo conocen tanto como yo, así que no tienen el derecho de tratarlo así, ¿me oyeron? ‒ Misty terminó muy enojada y con la cara roja de rabia, pero también de vergüenza.

Kasumi no lo soportó más y salió corriendo, no sabía a dónde iba ni como regresaría lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, quería regresar a casa con sus hermanos y su padre.

* * *

como se habrán dado cuenta dí el papel de villanas a May y Dawn, y eso es porque para mí ellas son todo lo contrario a lo que yo consideraría una entrenadora pokémon; para mí una entrenadora pokémon debe equilibrar su lado femenino con su lado combativo, saber en que momento ser una mujercita y en que momento ser una de las mejores combatientes de todos los tiempos. no sé si me hago entender, pero para mí May y Dawn son más chicas de ciudad que chicas que trabajarían sucio para lograr que sus pokémon sean fuertes.

no pretendo ofender a nadie, es solo mi punto de vista. espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no duden en escribir sus crítcias y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.

nos vemos en dos semanas.


	4. Hola papá hola mamá

no hay capitulo en que no debo decirles que debo explicar algo al final, pero bueno al final va a ver una pequeña explicación en referencia a Ash, así que espero que me sepan entender. Recuerden que las letras en cursiva son pensamientos.

como siempre Pokémon no me pertenece.

disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Kasumi siguió corriendo, tanto que ya se había alejado demasiado, se estaba poniendo oscuro y perderse no sería una buena idea; de pronto chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Fue levantada y le limpiaron las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver, y cuando ya logró distinguir algo, su padre le daba una sonrisa y la hizo subir a su espalda, estaría soñando o seria real.

* * *

Ash la condujo a la cocina del edificio, de alguna manera Kasumi había regresado al laboratorio. Con mucho cuidado depositó a Kasumi en una silla y le acercó a la mesa, sacó una tetera y puso a calentar algo.

‒ Ash no has visto a…‒ dijo Misty asustada, entrando de pronto‒… que bueno esta aquí‒

‒ ¿qué pasó? la encontré llorando‒ dijo Ash preocupado, vaciando el contenido de la tetera en tres tazas.

‒ se dijeron cosas que no se debían decir, es todo, no tienes porque saber‒

Ash puso las tazas en la mesa, y llamó a Misty a que se sentara.

‒ ¿te gusta el chocolate? ‒ preguntó Ash a Kasumi que estaba callada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

‒ Ash hace el mejor chocolate caliente, si es que te lo puedo decir yo‒ dijo Misty intentando subir los ánimos.

‒ El de mi mamá es mejor, ella decía que si te sientes solo una buena taza de chocolate caliente y un amigo puede hacer que todo lo gris se vaya y salga el arco iris‒

‒…papá me dice algo parecido…‒ dijo Kasumi al fin hablando y tomando un sorbo del chocolate

‒ hablaré con Gary para que regreses con tu familia, si es que estas incomoda aquí‒ dijo Ash sonriendo

‒ ¿podrías? quiero volver… ‒ dijo Kasumi con esperanza

Ash asintió y retiró las tazas vacías y las lavó. Mientras lo hacía Misty se preocupó por Kasumi, así que se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

‒ Ash, ¿ya estrenaste el piano del recibidor? ‒

‒ ¿De qué me hablas? ‒ dijo Ash nervioso

‒ Ash no te hagas, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando‒ dijo Misty molesta‒ Ash es un gran músico pero casi nadie lo sabe‒ Misty le guiño un ojo a Kasumi

‒ ¿Ash, podrías?, mi papá y hermano son buenos también ¿podrías tocar algo? ‒ preguntó Kasumi esperanzada

‒ *_suspiro_* está bien, pero solo una melodía‒

Como ya era de noche, el recibidor estaba completamente vacío, Ash se acercó al instrumento y desplegó un mundo de color para las dos muchachas; Ash era un excelente pianista, pero solo Misty y Gary lo sabían. Cuando terminó de tocar Misty hizo una seña de que se mantuviera callado, la pequeña Kasumi se había dormido en el regazo de Misty. Con mucho cuidado Ash la alzó en brazos y la llevaron a su habitación, la recostaron arroparon, pero por algún extraño motivo ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches, cómo si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre, eso era extraño.

Antes de acostarse Ash fue a hablar con Gary, el cual estaba en su habitación planeando como regresar a Kasumi de vuelta a su tiempo.

‒ Gary, ¿por qué no hiciste nada por Kasumi? ‒ dijo Ash entrando de golpe

‒ ¿Ash, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? ‒ respondió Gary‒ y aunque hubiera querido no habría funcionado porque no era a ella de quien hablaban

‒ Entonces... ¿por qué ella estaba llorando? ‒

‒ Y yo qué sé, seguramente son cosas de mujeres‒

‒ seguramente la hicieron sentir mal….‒

‒ Como te dije no era ella a quien criticaban, era a ti‒ terminó diciendo Gary

‒ no me importa lo que digan de mí, pero esa niña no merece estar sufriendo, ya creo que ha sufrido suficiente con estar separada de su familia, ¿no crees? ‒

Gary notó el nuevo comportamiento de Ash, debía evitar que su lado paternal saliera, si es que eso pudiera suceder.

‒ Ash, lo que ellas dijeron… tú no eres así, no sé porque te auto limitas‒

‒ tú tampoco sabes todo acerca de mí, Gary, hace tiempo nuestra amistad acabó, y dudo mucho que sepas que es lo que más me gusta en esta vida‒

‒…pues la verdad creo saberlo... pero yo también dudo que tu sepas lo que más e gusta en esta vida‒

Ash no dijo nada . Pero aún así no lo podría disculpar.

‒ Sólo asegúrate que Kasumi regrese con su familia‒ dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación.

‒ eso es lo que intento‒ respondió Gary

Al día siguiente, Kasumi, aun molesta, se disculpó con todos, alegando que sintió nostalgia porque uno de sus hermanos le había pasado algo parecido cuando inicio su viaje, lo que era completamente mentira, pero al oír la horrible versión de la hermosa historia que su hermana mayor le contaba cada cumpleaños, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. May y Doim rieron al escuchar la historia haciendo que Kasumi se enojara más. Como Ash no fue a la feria, Kasumi iría hoy con él, convenciendo a Misty de acompañarlos, pero Gary iría con ellos, aunque eso arruinaría los planes de Kasumi.

Al llegar a la feria, Kasumi llevó a Ash y Misty a los juegos, lamentablemente Ash perdió en todos los juegos, Misty solo ganó uno, y Gary gano el resto; Kasumi no se desilusiono todo lo contrario disfruto ver como sus padres hacían los intentos. De pronto Kasumi divisó un pokémon que no había visto, un meowth, pero que camina en dos patas, decidió seguirlo, pero no lo alcanzó.

‒ ¡Ahí estas! Kasumi te he dicho que no te alejes‒ gritó Gary al verla

‒ Pero…‒

‒ Gary no la trates así‒ dijo Ash

Gary vio como Ash y Misty echaban llamas por sus ojos, por algún motivo no permitirían que Gary se pasará de la raya, no lo dejarían si ella cometía algún error era su trabajo castigarla; pero porque tenían esa urgencia de protegerla no lo sabían.

‒ ¿qué decías Kasumi? ‒ dijo Misty sonriendo después de reducir a polvo la autoridad de Gary

‒ decía que vi un pokémon raro… un meowth que camina en dos patas…‒

‒ ¿un meowth que camina en dos patas? ‒

Mientras tanto en una carpa no muy lejos de ahí un trío de bandidos planeaba su malévolo plan.

‒ bien, en la noche capturamos a celebí…‒ dijo James

‒ Y de paso robamos los pokémon de los líderes…‒ dijo Jessie

‒ Y luego robamos a pikachu‒ terminó Meowth

‒ no les vamos a dejar‒ respondió Ash

El equipo rocket regresó a ver, y vio a Ash, Misty, Gary y la pequeña Kasumi. Como siempre el equipo rocket atacó a los chicos, pero tanto Ash como Gary sacaron sus pokémon y los empezaron a derrotar cuando una mano robótica salió de la nada y capturó a los pokémon. De pronto un Dragonair y un corsola se batían en duelo para sacar a los pokémon. Kasumi mostró sus dotes como entrenadora pokémon; nada mal para alguien que no había iniciado su viaje.

‒ Mocosa, ¿quién eres? ‒ preguntó Jessie furiosa

‒ wow, nunca creí conocer en persona al equipo, de tontos, rocket‒ dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

‒ ¿cómo nos llamaste mocosa? ‒

‒ ¡Dragonair rayo hielo! ‒ Dragonair elevó al equipo rocket al infinito y más allá‒ ¡sí, nadie puede con Kasumi ketchum de pueblo paleta! ‒

A Gary le dio un infarto, Kasumi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Ash y Misty no creyeron haber escuchado bien.

‒ ¡KASUMI! ‒

‒ Tío Gary perdón se me salió‒

‒ Gary me explicas lo que está pasando‒ dijo Ash confundido al igual que Misty.

Gary tenía miedo de regresar a ver pero se armó de valor y contó todo, cuando terminó vio como Ash y Misty ponían su cara roja de la vergüenza, es decir que tan seguido conocerías a tu hija del futuro, le agarras cariño hasta el punto de protegerla incluso de tus propios amigos. Kasumi estaba nerviosa, cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber quién era ella.

Misty se acercó a Kasumi y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

‒ Ya decía yo que te parecías a mí en ciertas cosas‒

Kasumi empezó a llorar ‒ mamá siempre quise conocerte‒

‒ lo sé, se ve que Ash hizo un buen trabajo‒ dijo Misty cuando la pequeña empezó a llorar en sus brazos. El comentario hizo que Ash se pusiera rojo, pero sonrió eso explicaba muchas cosas.

‒ muy bien, ahora deben guardar el secreto‒ advirtió Gary

‒ obvio que sí‒ dijeron ambos

Al regresar al laboratorio el equipo rocket los detuvo a la mitad del camino, ¿cómo? pues usaron una de sus viejas trampas, cavaron un agujero y lo cubrieron con hojas, en esta ocasión aspiraron las pokébolas, y capturaron a pikachu y azuri. Pero cuando se iban un ponyta, y un pidegeoto estaban ahí esperando atacar, en cuanto Gary y los demás salieron de la trampa estos pokémon empezaron a atacar.

El ponyta tenía una muchacha sobre su montura, mientras que el pidgeoto tenía a un muchacho sobre sus alas. El equipo rocket fue mandado a volar casi al instante. Los pokémon y las pokebolas cayeron al suelo, en cuanto las recogieron Kasumi avanzó algo temblorosa hacia los muchachos recién llegados. Cuando los muchachos se bajaron de los pokémon, la muchacha se dirigió a Kasumi y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

‒ ¡KA-SU-MI! ‒

‒ ¡hermana!‒

‒ ¿hermana?‒ dijeron los tres muchachos que estaban parados de tras de Kasumi.

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo.

Y ahora la explicación: Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta es un completo misterio, no se habla mucho de su pasado, pero sabemos que tiene un excelente futuro, bueno lo que decía es que a Ash le fascina bailar así que me supuse que le encantaba la música; y un día me imagine a Misty descubriendo a Ash tocando un piano, y a un Ash pidiéndole que guardara el secreto (estoy escribiendo un fanfic sobre esto). Así que espero que perdonen mi atrevimiento de hacer de Ash Ketchum uno de los mejores músicos y entrenadores de pueblo paleta.

Aparte de eso espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias y/o criticas. Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.


	5. El Oficio de ser padres

Ok. otro capítulo más. Gracias a todos por leer. Como es tradición al final del capítulo tengo algo que explicar referente a este, en esta ocasión se trata de un querido personaje, no les diré cual. Recuerden que las letras en cursiva son pensamientos.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

‒ ¡KA-SU-MI! ‒ gritó la muchacha a viva voz ‒ sabes perfectamente que no debes alejarte demasiado, sabes que si papá se entera la que se mete en problemas es otra, ya es la cuarta vez que me haces esto, eres una causa problemas…‒

La regañada iba de largo si no fuera porque el muchacho que estaba detrás de ella le toco el hombro y la hizo parar.

‒ Sato…mira allá‒ el muchacho señalaba a los tres chicos que estaban detrás de su hermanita pequeña. ‒ ¿qué no son...? ‒

En ese instante Kasumi fue a donde ellos y tomó las manos de Ash y Misty y los dirigió hacia sus hermanos mayores.

‒ hermana, hermano, ellos son papá y mamá‒ dijo Kasumi dirigiéndose a sus hermanos ‒ Ash, Misty, ellos son sus hijos, los mellizos Satoko y Satoshi‒ en esta ocasión se dirigió a Ash y Misty.

Al oír la palabra mamá Satoshi se acercó a su madre lentamente, dudando, pero luego se animó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el muchachito que apenas igualaba a Misty empezó a llorar, Misty no tuvo otra opción que consolarlo; cuando Satoshi se calmó, él y su hermana hicieron un cambio y pasó exactamente lo mismo, Satoko lloraba abrazada de Misty. Ambos saludaron a Ash de una manera muy respetuosa.

Se observaba claramente el parecido que tenían los dos hermanos, ambos de cabello negro largo, Satoshi lo traía agarrado en una cola de caballo, mientras Satoko lo sostenía con un listón blanco, con ropa ligeramente parecida, ambos llevaban algo atado a su cinturón (aparte de las pokeballs), Satoko llevaba una cuerda, y un sombrero de vaquero colgaba de su espalda sostenida por un nudo en su cuello, mientras que Satoshi llevaba un pequeño estuche, el cual era cubierto por una gorra.

‒ hermana, hermano‒ llamó Kasumi sacándolos de su estado llorón‒ ¿qué hacen aquí?

‒ ¡vaya pregunta!, te hemos estado buscando, hasta que uno de los pokémon dimensionales te localizó y nos trajo aquí‒ dijo Satoko enojada

‒ ¿y tú celebí? ‒ preguntó Satoshi‒ ese pokémon pudo haberte traído ¿sabías? ‒ dijo Satoshi de manera burlona.

‒ pude… pero está herido y aún no se recupera‒

‒ _Eso me huele a meowth encerrado_, lo revisaré‒ dijo Satoshi

Mientras los niños discutían, Ash y Misty no podían creerlo ver como los mellizos discutían con Kasumi los recordaba las veces en que ellos discutían; era obvio que Kasumi se parecía mucho más a Misty que los otros dos.

‒ Bueno si dejaron de discutir por qué no vamos al Laboratorio a verlo‒ dijo Gary

‒ Tío Gary, tu eres el culpable como siempre, no me sorprende que Grace se parezca a ti‒ dijo Satoko furiosa, mientras empezaban a caminar hacía al laboratorio.

‒ ¿por qué siempre culpas a Grace? ‒ dijo Satoshi mirando a su hermana mayor‒ para que quede claro, tío Gary, Grace es tu hija tiene nuestra misma edad y ellas dos hasta hace poco eran como uña y mugre, y de pronto se volvieron enemigas a muerte…‒

‒ ya salió, defendiendo a tú novia no ganas mi perdón‒ dijo Satoko

‒ ¡Grace no es mi novia!‒ el muchacho se empezó a sonrojar

‒ pasan mucho tiempo a solas últimamente‒

‒ Sus pokémon están enfermos…‒

‒ escusas‒

Otra discusión se empezó a formar, Kasumi mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras veía como peleaban, Gary los miraba con detenimiento y regresó a ver a sus padres.

‒ ¿qué? ‒ preguntó Ash

‒ Si son sus hijos, no hay equivocación‒

‒ cállate‒ dijo Ash

‒ no te preocupes papá, ellos siempre son así, desde que eran niños, mi otro hermano y yo solemos apostar quien gana en la discusión‒ dijo Kasumi riendo

‒ ¡te escuchamos, Kasumi!‒ gritaron sus hermanos mirándola con odio

‒ no peleen por favor ya mismo llegamos‒ dijo Misty y los dos obedecieron, pero no se regresaron a ver hasta que entraban por las puertas.

Al llegar Brock y Tracey estaban ahí dirigiéndose al comedor, cuando vieron a la hermosa muchacha que entraba; Brock simplemente no pudo, agarró a Satoko de las manos.

‒ Princesa, déjame llevarte a un mundo de misterios….‒ de pronto antes de que terminará un tirón de oreja lo detuvo‒ Max por favor suéltame‒ dijo Brock sufriendo.

‒ Este…no soy yo Brock‒ dijo Max llegando por detrás‒

‒ Entonces Misty podrías…‒

‒ yo estoy acá Brock‒ dijo Misty la cual estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada

‒ Entonces…‒ tragó saliva‒ ¿quién es el que me jala la oreja? ‒

Lentamente Brock regresó a ver y vio a Ash con un aura negra rodeándolo, tirando le lo más fuerte de la oreja.

‒ _no_ _puedo creerlo, tío Brock siempre fue un pervertido_ ‒ pensó Satoko en cuanto se liberó de Brock

‒ _Pedófilo, gracias a Dios papá estaba aquí_‒ pensó Satoshi

‒ _voy a tener más cuidado con Brock de ahora en adelante_‒ Ash se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser su amigo hacia las muchachas, nadie podría tocar a sus hijas, nadie.

‒ Bien, debo presentarlos‒ dijo Gary al ver que todos sus amigos se estaban reuniendo‒ ellos son los mellizos Satoko y Satoshi los hermanos mayores de Kasumi, y mis primos‒ dijo Gary

‒ ¿primos? ‒ dijeron los mellizos susurrando

Kasumi les explicó en susurros lo que pasaba, y ellos lo entendieron debían seguir con la farsa.

‒ Wow, _ que guapo que esta, _dime a que te dedicas Satoshi‒ preguntó May muy tímida.

‒ soy médico pokémon, hablando de eso, Gary donde está el celebí de Kasumi debería revisarlo‒

‒ Ah sí, por aquí‒

‒ Disculpa nos veremos más tarde‒ dijo Satoshi mientras tomando la mano de May, le daba un beso como una princesa.

‒ Mi hermano es uno de los muchachos más codiciados de nuestro pueblo‒ dijo Kasumi para dejar las cosas bien en claro‒ al igual que Satoko‒

‒ ahora veo porque‒ dijo Dawn sonrojándose

‒ ¿y tú Satoko? ‒ preguntó Tracey con mucha inocencia

‒ soy pintora, observadora, coordinadora, y asistente de papá en el laboratorio pokémon‒

‒ vaya eres muy versátil, me gustaría ver tus dibujos, veras yo también soy observador pokémon‒

‒ Claro…‒ Satoko sacó de su sombrero una pequeña libreta‒ _es irónico tu mismo me la regalaste tío Tracey_‒ pensó Satoko mientras se la daba.

Cuando Tracey vio los dibujos se quedó atónito, eran tan realistas, tan bien proporcionados que parecían que en cualquier momento saldrían de la hoja de papel.

‒ no son muy buenos‒ dijo Satoko nerviosa

‒ ¿bromeas? podrías tocarlos si pudieras‒ dijo Tracey incrédulo de que la muchacha fuera humilde.

‒ Mi hermana es considerada una artista de verdad, está incluida en la historia del arte‒ recalcó Kasumi.

Misty estaba impresionada, al igual Ash, pero de pronto fue llamado por su madre para ayudar, y los demás fueron al comedor. Satoshi los alcanzó en la puerta y los tres hermanos se quedaron, ahí dijo su diagnostico sosteniendo a un Celebí muy sano en su mano, evitando que escapara.

‒ ¿Herido?, este pokémon le gusta que lo consientan, lo malcriaste‒ Satoshi lo liberó de su mano y el pokémon salió volando hacia su dueña

‒ no es mi culpa, el necesitaba…‒

‒ no pongas escusas, si sigues así no serás una excelente entrenadora pokémon‒ dijo Satoshi serio.

‒ no me molestes, tú no sabes nada…‒

‒ Tal vez pero tienes dos hermanos que tienen reputación en batallas pokémon, y no las vas a arruinar tu‒ dijo Satoko por detrás

‒ Si sigues así ninguno de ellos querrá ayudarte en tu viaje, en consecuencia te quedaras en casa‒ siguió Satoshi

‒ Si supieras cocinar fuera una buena noticia pero ni siquiera eso eres capaz de hacer, papá te consiente demasiado‒ continúo Satoko

‒ ¡eso no es cierto! ‒ Kasumi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, sus hermanos eran muy duros con ella, pero en el fondo ella sabía que tenían, una milésima parte de razón, pero a la vez estaban tan equivocados.

‒ ¡Ya basta dejen de molestar a su hermana, y vayan a comer!‒ dijo Ash molesto

‒ ¿oíste lo que me dijeron? ‒ dijo Kasumi con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

‒ Pero… deja de llorar, llorona‒ agregó Satoko

‒ no es justo nosotros trabajamos más‒ agregó Satoshi

Ash perdió la paciencia ‒ ya estoy cansado de sus discusiones ¡se callan, se disculpan entre ustedes, y se van a sentar con su madre o se las ven conmigo ya sea ahora o en el futuro, escojan! ‒

Los tres se asustaron y obedecieron, se fueron a sentar y comieron lo que su padre les puso. Gary reía por lo bajo; Ash de verdad estaba molesto se le notaba en la cara, Misty fue a calmarlo, como una madre que aboga por las travesuras de sus hijos, ahí Gary los vio como marido y mujer.

‒ _Tal vez, eso sí resulte_‒ pensó Gary.

Al terminar la cena los tres hermanos se disculparon con su padre, tal como su madre había sugerido, y se fueron a descansar si decir ninguna otra palabra a la habitación de Kasumi. Más tarde en la noche; aún despiertos los tres, escucharon que alguien venía, rápidamente fingieron dormir, Ash entró lentamente y se aseguró de que los tres estuvieran arropados y en una posición correcta, luego salió.

‒ saben, a pesar de que estamos en otra época, papá es el mismo‒ dijo Kasumi‒ cuando llegue me leyó el libro de siempre.

‒ me protegió de tío Brock como siempre lo hace; _tío Brock eres un pervertido_‒ dijo Satoko.

‒ me pasó un vaso de agua en lugar de refresco, como siempre‒ dijo Satoshi.

‒ debemos regresar pronto‒ dijeron los tres hermanos.

* * *

Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta a quien me refería, pues sí nuestro querido rompe corazones Brock.

No es que considere a Brock un pedófilo ni nada por el estilo, es que siempre que ve a una chica cae rendido, y un día me puse a pensar y sí él conoció a las pequeñas Ketchum cuando eran unas bebes, y de pronto las vio hechas mujeres, de seguro tendrá algún pleito con Ash, pero él sabe que así es su naturaleza y jamás les haría daño a sus hijas.

Con todo espero sus sugerencias, y/o comentarios y/o criticas.

Nos veremos la primera semana de septiembre.


	6. Secretos revelados

Buen inicio de mes a todos, debo decirles que creo que me pase un poco en los regaños... ya sabrán de que... creo que en esta ocasión no tengo nada que explicar, pero sí ustedes lo creen así, lo haré en el siguiente capitulo.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

como siempre, las frases en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

‒ NO PUEDE SER LOS POKÉMON DESAPARECIERON‒

Se oían gritos por todos lados, los líderes de gimnasio estaban desesperados, los investigadores de la misma forma, los únicos que aún tenían sus pokémon eran los tres hermanos Ketchum, que no los habían guardado en la bóveda.

‒ cálmense todos, ya hemos organizado un grupo de rescate‒ dijo el Prof. Oak sereno‒ mis sobrinos nietos irán tras la pista, junto con Gary, si alguien más desea ayudar puede unírseles‒

Sabiendo que Gary iría tras la pista los líderes se calmaron, Misty se unió al grupo era mejor que uno de los líderes reconociera a los pokémon para evitar malentendidos; Gary tuvo que aceptar que Ash los acompañaran, Pikachu había sido secuestrado, como siempre; Max para no estar aburrido decidió también acompañarlos porque él había recorrido el bosque junto con su padre y sospechaba donde podrían haberse ocultado los ladrones que ya sospechaban quienes eran.

El grupo salió, en busca de los pokémon perdidos. Al principio iban corriendo, pero después acordaron que sería mejor ahorrar energías para la batalla que debían enfrentar.

‒ un segundo Kasumi, acaso escuche bien, dijiste ¿equipo Rocket? ‒ dijo Satoshi sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de los sospechosos.

‒ Sí, hermano, ellos me han molestado estos últimos días, fue con ellos con quienes se enfrentaron ayer‒

‒ Pero… ¿qué no fue Red quien destruyo toda la organización? ‒ dijo Satoko recordando a su hermano mayor.

‒ ¿eh?... ‒

Ash no podía creer lo que sus hijos decían, es decir el siempre había intentado librarse del equipo Rocket, pero al parecer sería su segundo hijo el que cumpliría la noble tarea. Max no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero al ver el parecido de los tres con sus dos amigos lo dedujo todo, Max de verdad es un chico muy listo.

‒ díganme, ¿cuántos años son de diferencia entre este año y el de ustedes? ‒

Al escuchar eso Gary ya se daba por muerto, Misty y Ash se habían sonrojado que parecían dos tomates.

‒ ¿cómo lo supiste? ‒ preguntó Gary.

‒ Bueno… el hecho de que Kasumi insinuara que no conocía ciertas personas, como líderes o personas famosas de esta época me hicieron pensar que o era de una ciudad aislada, o fingía ser lo que decía‒ concluyó Max‒ pero nunca adivine que eran del futuro hasta ver a Satoko y Satoshi‒

‒ ¿por qué tío Max? ‒ pregunto Satoko.

‒ son muy parecidos a Ash y Misty, y la gorra de Satoshi es idéntica a la que Ash tenía cuando viajo por Hoenn‒

‒ eres muy listo…‒ dijo Kasumi

‒ bueno… teóricamente esta es la misma gorra, papá en ese entonces no tenía mucho dinero para darnos ropa, así que reciclo la suya, e hizo ropa para sus dos hijos y tres hijas‒ dijo Satoshi.‒ _además que pasó cosiendo por días casi sin dormir_‒

‒ es cierto… recuerdo que papá se pasó días haciendo eso‒

‒ ese es otro motivo para subir la apuesta‒ dijo Max pensando en voz alta.

‒ ¿qué apuesta Max?‒ dijo Misty

‒ bueno… cuando conocimos a Misty, May insinuó que ustedes pudieron haber sido una linda pareja, yo le dije que si lograrían ser algo, pero Brock apoyó a May, así que hicimos una apuesta, yo estoy a favor de que ustedes estén juntos, y los otros dos de que nada pasará‒

‒ ¿Pero qué…? _¿qué les pasa?, apostar para ver si somos novios o algo_‒ Misty estaba irritada.

‒ así cuando conocimos a Tracey el se puso de mi lado, la apuesta aumentó, luego Dawn se puso del lado de Brock y May; Drew esta de mi lado, y James también esta de mi lado…‒

‒ ¿el equipo rocket también está dentro de esto? ‒ dijo Misty indignada

‒ Solo James‒

‒ esto no es gracioso‒

‒ Bueno… mamá si lo piensas bien será una linda anécdota‒ dijo Satoko pero se arrepintió porque Misty le fulminó con la mirada.

‒ Pe…perdón mamá‒ Satoko se estaba escondiendo detrás de Ash el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

El día avanzó, y ya estaba oscureciendo, decidieron acampar en un pequeño claro, mientras se cocinaba la cena Max preguntó todo lo posible, de lo que el futuro le ofrecía.

‒ ¿me casaré? ‒

‒ Sí, tío Max, tu esposa es muy linda y ambos viajan juntos como entrenadores pokémon. ‒ comentó a Satoko muy emocionada.

‒ Tío Gary está divorciado, vive con sus dos hijos que son Grace y Green; Green es el rival de Red, como Grace es la rival de Satoko‒ explicó Kasumi

‒ Seguramente la boda de Ash y Misty fue algo épico, me gustaría ya estar ahí‒

‒ bueno sí… estuvo muy linda, solo que ese odioso vestido no me dejaba caminar‒ dijo Satoko horrorizada.

‒ se veía como una calabaza rosa… fue gracioso la verdad‒ dijo Satoshi riendo

El comentario hizo que los involucrados se sorprendieran, era imposible que ellos hubieran asistido a la boda a menos que…

‒ Este… la boda …‒

Antes de que Ash se atreviera a terminar varias voces se escucharon del otro lado de los árboles, al principio eran suaves pero después se convirtieron en una tremenda discusión.

‒ Jessie, dame eso‒ gritó Meowth

‒ no, es la última salchicha y yo tengo el derecho de comerla porque soy la más guapa del grupo‒

‒ dame un poco… tengo mucha hambre…‒ gritaba con desesperación James.

‒ shhh. El equipo Rocket‒ Gary susurró y se dirigió a unos arbustos para ver mejor, los demás lo siguieron silenciosamente.

Una jaula de vidrio estaba detrás de ellos, dentro estaban todos los pokémon como pikachu, Mr. Mime, y el azuril de Misty. En un contenedor a un lado estaban las pokéballs; ahora la pregunta era como acercarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. De pronto Satoko sacó una de sus pokéballs y liberó a un pequeño nidoran.

‒ nidoran, quiero que vayas y robes esa salchicha y me la traigas yo estaré allá‒ dijo Satoko, en susurros, señalando un árbol del otro lado del campo.

‒ Espera necesitas otro cómplice‒ Satoshi sacó otro pokémon, sorprendentemente era otro nidoran pero hembra ‒ vas a seguir a tu hermano, y haces lo que él te esperaré allá‒

‒alto, es peligroso que vayan solos‒ dijo Misty con cara de preocupación‒

‒ no creo que pase nada, subiremos al árbol y...‒ Satoshi no pudo terminar

‒ pero si se caen se pueden lastimar...‒

‒ Misty sólo déjalos...‒ dijo Ash liberando a sus hijos que lo miraron agradecidos.

En ese momento ambos pokémon salieron sigilosamente y se dirigieron a su objetivo, mientras sus entrenadores fueron al lugar indicado.

‒ Sus pokémon son hermanos, papá encontró los huevos abandonados, y Satoshi los crió hasta que eclosionaron pero el macho vio a Satoko. ‒ explicó Kasumi

‒ bien, en ese caso vamos hacía la jaula…‒ dijo Gary que empezó a moverse sigilosamente.

Los pokémon captaron bien su trabajo, y llevaron al equipo Rocket hacía un lugar apartado; cuando ya no había moros en la costa, los demás salieron e intentaron abrir la jaula cuando de pronto, otra jaula salió de las profundidades de la tierra y los atrapó, a lo lejos se oían pequeñas risas y festejos, Satoko y Satoshi habían sido capturados por el ataque de atadura de carnivine. Los encerraron juntos, el equipo Rocket les quitó los pokémon a los hermanos Ketchum.

‒ jajaja… ¿creyeron que no estaríamos preparados para algo así? ‒ dijo Meowth riendo

‒ no es posible…‒ dijo Satoshi‒ un meowth que habla, dios debes tener constantes dolores de garganta, pobrecillo, y las patas te deben de doler mucho…‒

‒ *suspiro* entro en modo médico…‒ dijo Satoko en voz baja.

‒ Bueno pues… ándale jaleo estoy de maravilla…‒

‒ no sabemos quiénes son ustedes tres ‒ dijo Jessie dirigiéndose a los tres nuevos muchachos ‒ pero gracias por darnos sus pokémon‒

‒ Y gracias a ustedes pudimos atrapar a celebi y a Pikachu….‒ río James

‒ ¿y qué es lo que planean hacer? ‒ preguntó una voz que venía detrás

‒ los llevaremos con el jefe…‒ el equipo Rocket se dio cuenta y volteo, hay frente a ellos un muchacho alto, con el cabello oscuro, mirada fija y una ropa muy parecida a la de Ash, estaba con su pikachu amenazando a los ladrones.

‒ Y a ti que te importa, bobo‒

El muchacho sonrío ‒ me importa, porque esos pokémon son de mis hermanos, ¡Y EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE DESTRUIRLOS EN BATALLA SOY YO!‒

‒ oh no… es Red‒ dijeron los tres al oír el grito.

‒ PIKA ATTACK TRUENO‒

El pikachu del muchacho, con la energía más mínima, envió a los tres miembros del equipo Rocket a volar.

‒ ¡VOLVEREMOS! ‒ dijeron ellos al desvanecerse.

Red liberó a los pokémon y también a las personas que estaban en la jaula, al salir los tres hermanos Ketchum se pusieron en una fila, Red golpeo en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. Luego se dirigió a Satoko de manera autoritaria y amenazadora.

‒ luego me explicas que pasa‒ Satoko apenas podía respirar, se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Red se dirigió donde su madre, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sus lágrimas caían, sus hermanos jamás lo habían visto llorar, Red ni siquiera había derramado lágrimas en frente de sus hermanos, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba solo, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando murió su madre, él no era débil.

‒ Red, estas llorando‒ dijo Kasumi llena de sorpresa.

En ese momento Red retomo la calma y secándose las lagrimas se dirigió a la más pequeña‒ cállate Kasumi, vete a sentar allá‒

‒ Pero…‒

‒ haz lo que te digo‒

‒ oye no la trates así‒ Ash no soportaba que él la tratase así, tal vez sea el mayor pero él era su padre, teóricamente él tenía mucha mayor autoridad

‒ tal vez seas mi padre, pero hasta que yo no nazca tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí‒

‒ ¿qué? _este niño se está ganando una paliza_‒

‒ Papá, Red no peleen‒ dijo Kasumi poniéndose en el medio

‒ Kasumi obedece‒ Red ignoro por completo a Ash y señaló el lugar indicado, luego miró a Satoshi.

Kasumi se retiró junto con Satoshi, Red se separó de su padre y se puso frente a frente a Satoko, la cual temblaba de miedo.

‒ ahora me puede explicar, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? ‒

‒ bueno verás…‒

‒ Uno de los pokémon legendarios me explicó lo de la explosión pero ¿por qué se dio esto en primer lugar? ‒

‒ fue culpa de Tío Gary, él y su experimento‒

‒ ¿segura? ¿qué acaso no te encargue el cuidado de nuestra hermanita? porque yo ayudaría con las reparaciones del laboratorio‒

‒ Sí, Red, me la encargaste y lo estaba haciendo pero…‒

‒ Pero… no lo hiciste… ¡DEBISTE VIGILARLA! ‒ Red grito haciendo que Satoko temblara‒ ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS POR TU DISTRACCIÓN, dime al menos que fue por algo interesante‒

‒ sí, era un magikarp muy grande y…‒

‒ un segundo, aguarda, acaso dijiste ¿magikarp? ‒ Red no lo podía creer‒ ¿todo esto ocurrió por un MAGIKARP? eres…‒

Satoko ya no lo soportó y se escondió detrás de su padre, Ash ya estaba cansado de esa situación y de esa actitud.

‒ Suficiente, no es culpa de Satoko, nadie puede saber lo que va a pasar‒ dijo Ash furioso.

‒ Ash tiene razón yo lo inicie y estamos intentando regresarlos. ‒ dijo Gary con la mayor tranquilidad

‒ Tío Gary, muchas de las desgracias que le han ocurrido a papá han sido tu culpa, porque no mejor te vas a…‒ Red se contuvo vio a su madre, que lo miraba furiosa, _como odio esa mirada, _ y no pudo seguir‒ te lo diré cuando te vuelva a ver, o sí no mamá me regañara‒

‒ ya es suficiente, todos nos tranquilizaremos y mañana llevaremos a los pokémon de vuelta, y si todo está listo, se podrán ir mañana‒ dijo Misty calmando la situación; todos asintieron y no pusieron objeción.

Se dispusieron a cenar, Max se atrevió a preguntar lo que Ash no pudo hacerlo más temprano.

‒ Este… sobre la boda de Ash y Misty… a caso ¿ustedes estuvieron allí?‒

‒ Bueno…‒ dijo Satoko nerviosa pero Red la interrumpió.

‒ Tío se supone que no deberíamos dar detalles, pero sí, estuvimos en la boda de nuestros padres, ellos se casaron poco antes de que Kasumi naciera‒

Ash casi se atraganta las salchichas, mientras Misty escupía todo el té que había tenido en la boca hasta ese momento, tanto Pikachu, Mr. Mime y Azuril se sorprendieron mucho.

‒ La verdad, no sé porque esperaron tanto tiempo‒ terminó Red

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ bueno… simplemente se fugaron, vivir en una familia que no estaba sustentada por un anillo no era tan malo, papá y mamá hacían sus travesuras cuando dormíamos‒

‒ ya es suficiente‒ dijo Misty roja de la vergüenza, tapando las orejas de Kasumi, quien estaba jugando con azuril.

‒ lo siento…‒ Red se disculpó.

* * *

espero de verdad que les haya gustado, es muy posible que el proximo capitulo sea el ùltimo, espero no haberlos decepcionado. con todo y como siempre sus criticas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.


	7. Adios interrumpidoAdiós definitivo

Lamento informar que este es el último capítulo, espero de verdad que no los haya decepcionado; en este capitulo se sabra un poco sobre la muerte de Misty, y un poco más acerca de la vida de Ash como padre soltero.

Pokémon no me pertenece; recuerden que lo que se encuentra escrito en cursiva son pensamientos

disfruten su lectura

* * *

La noche pasó, y al día siguiente se sentía una incomodidad un poco notable, desde el reclamo de Red hacia Satoko y el comentario de anoche sobre la unión de Ash y Misty había creado una pequeña fricción entre padre e hijo. No se podían ver. Los dos pikachus estaban algo nerviosos por la actitud de sus dos dueños, Misty estaba molesta, pero mantenía la cabeza fría para evitar mayores complicaciones.

Para Gary eso tal vez era la señal de que ellos no se llevaban tan bien en el futuro, pero no podía dejar de ver que ellos dos parecían gemelos, la única diferencia posible era la extrema seriedad que tenia Red, además de que su cabello era liso y no alborotado como el de Ash.

Ya era medio día cuando llegaron al laboratorio, todas las mujeres (incluyendo a May y Dawn) acosaban a Red, el muchacho era atractivo la oficial Jenny lo confirmo al verlo, pero para la enfermera Joy, Satoshi, era todo un Doctor, bien puesto, eso hizo que Brock se deprimiera, despreciado completamente y por un muchacho de 17 años, que se parecía mucho a Ash. Un momento, pero es pariente de Gary, Brock empezó lentamente a entender la situación: la ropa de Kasumi y Red era muy parecida a la que Ash ha usado últimamente, el parecido de Satoko y Satoshi a Ash y a Misty, y lo más importante Kasumi era la viva imagen de Misty, en versión 2.0.

‒este…Gary…ellos no son tus primos ¿verdad? ‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas Brock? ‒ preguntó Ash que estaba escuchando

‒ tengo muchas razones para creer que ellos tienen que ver algo con Ash y Misty‒

Ash estaba rojo, y Gary no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad, al enterarse Brock se sintió muy apenado, pero… ellos ya no estaban en el futuro así que no sería un gran problema cortejarlas a las dos; de pronto antes de que pudiera hacer o decirles algo a las dos muchachas, una mano se posó en su espalda, Ash echaba chispas por los ojos.

‒ ni siquiera lo intentes...‒

‒ je je je..._ vaya que buen padre resultaste...‒_

En ese instante Brock entendió que no debía acercarse ni a Kasumi mucho menos a Satoko. Tracey también lo había deducido ya, se alegró mucho porque su instinto jamás le había fallado. Las únicas que no se dieron cuenta fueron May y Dawn, afortunadamente nadie les dijo nada.

Los pokémon fueron entregados a sus respectivos dueños, y ya era la hora de organizar el regreso al futuro con celebí recuperado eso sería fácil, empezaban a dirigirse al laboratorio de Gary por donde Kasumi había llegado.

‒ ¿cómo que este pokémon no quiere abrir un portal? ‒ dijo Red llegando al límite de su paciencia.

‒ Bueno… no está… de animo Red‒ dijo Kasumi nerviosa, sosteniendo a celebi en brazos.

‒ _este pokémon… no debí haberlo capturado fui un tonto en hacerlo…_ mira celebí si no regresamos no habrá cena y si no hay cena Ritsuko se enojará y ¿a quién crees que le va a tocar recibir el golpe mayor? ‒

Celebi entendió el concepto, los hermanos se pusieron a temblar con solo oirlo, el solo hecho de que su hermana mayor se enfadara ya era de por sí malo.

‒ no entiendo… ¿por qué su hermana se enojará? ¿no se supone que Ash debería enojarse? ‒ preguntó Tracey

‒ Ritsuko, ella... cuando mamá murió ella se puso en ese papel, y cuando papá no estaba debías obedecerla o el castigo sería mucho mayor, no tanto como los de papá pero… creo que entienden‒ explico Satoshi.

Al morir Misty, Ash se hizo cargo de suplir las actividades de la casa y el laboratorio, claro que ya lo hacía antes solo que ahora no podía abarcar todo, pero gracias a Ritsuko el cuidado de sus hijos fue un peso no tan grande de llevar; Ritsuko era una muchacha muy risueña, pero al perder a su madre su sonrisa se endureció un poco y decidió dejar a un lado sus sueños para ayudar a sus hermanos a sobresalir.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio de Gary, celebi ya estaba con todos los ánimos del mundo para abrir un portal, lo hizo pero nada funciono, lo volvió a intentar y…nada.

‒mmm… creo que debo yo también replicar las ondas de tiempo‒ dijo Gary y se fue al panel de control donde hasta hace unos días Mariza estaba coordinando todo. En cuanto logró colocar la frecuencia correcta, y estabilizar las ondas celebi empezó a crear las suyas propias, un pequeño vórtice se formó pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo y se desestabilizó causando una gran explosión. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, a excepción de la maquina que estaba casi destruida.

‒ tendremos que ver otra forma, o repararla‒ concluyó Gary

‒ ¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer mientras tanto?‒ dijo Red sin paciencia.

‒ podríamos conocernos mejor…‒ sugirió Misty

Sus hijos sonrieron, pero la cosa no estaba bien, debían volver lo más rápido posible o se meterían en problemas mucho más grandes de lo que se pudieran imaginar.

‒ *suspiro* ya que se quedaran, ayudare a mamá a preparar la cena…‒ dijo Ash yendo a la cocina.

‒ voy y te ayudo‒ dijo Misty sonriente

Con ese comentario Ash se paró en seco antes de salir al pasillo, y hubo un pequeño cambio en la actitud de varias personas.

‒ no como crees mamá, ven vamos a conocernos mejor…‒ dijo Satoshi agarrándola por un brazo

‒ Pero…‒

‒ Tranquila mamá, ya tendrás mucho tiempo de prepararnos ricos platos…‒

‒ Pero yo no recuerdo haber comido nada que mamá haya…auch‒ Kasumi recibió un golpe de Satoko para evitar que ella terminara la frase.

‒ es porque eras muy pequeña kasumi‒ dijo Satoshi intentando sacar a su madre de la sala y llevarla lejos de la cocina

‒ Pero la Sra. Ketchum y Ash necesitan ayuda…‒

‒ tranquila yo ayudare a papá‒ dijo Red parándose junto a Ash

‒ Sí eso, vamos Kasumi vamos a conocer a mamá…‒ los dos mellizos sacaron a Misty y a Kasumi lejos de los límites de la cocina, los hombres incluyendo a Brock y Tracey se preguntaban qué había pasado pero Ash ya sospechaba lo que era, sin decir nada salió de la habitación y su hijo lo siguió.

‒ mamá podía ser la mejor líder, y entrenadora de pokémon de agua de todos los tiempos pero… era una pésima cocinera‒dijo Red cuando alcanzó a su padre en la cocina.

‒ supongo que el que cocinaba era yo‒ dijo Ash

‒ Sí… antes y poco después de que muriera, inclusive hasta ahora nos turnábamos entre tú, Ritsuko, y yo, pero como yo y ella estamos fuera Satoko y Satoshi se encargan de suplirnos, Kasumi también ayuda pero heredo la destreza de mamá en la cocina‒

Ash respondió con una sonrisa a ese comentario, sorprendentemente Red esbozó una pequeña sonrisa también.

Llegaron a la cocina y empezaron a cocinar, Ash notó como al parecer su hijo hacía exactamente lo mismo que él, y cuando fueron a poner las mesas, Red vio el piano del vestíbulo, paso tocando unas cuantas teclas. Así que él era el hermano que mencionó Kasumi.

‒dime una cosa, ¿acaso yo los presione para ser lo que son ahora?‒ preguntó Ash en un momento que se quedaron solos.

‒ No… antes de que tu y mamá empezaron a vivir juntos, el prof. Oak te culpó de algo, que tu nunca serías capaz de hacer, te costó mucho volver a tener una reputación, y nos obligaste a presentarnos sin tu apellido, cuando logré entender la situación, yo decidí que era tiempo de que tu apellido volviera a estar en la cima, así que mes esforcé mucho para hacerlo y sin querer mis hermanitos siguieron mi ejemplo, es por eso que somos lo que somos‒

‒ Pero no se supone que yo debí haber hecho algo‒

‒ no puedo darte detalles pero… todos te dejaron atrás, las únicas personas que se quedaron contigo fueron tío Gary, tío Max y mamá‒

‒ no lo entiendo, pero de seguro mi intención no fue que ustedes llegaran hacer algo por obligación, seguramente lo único que quise es que ustedes fueran felices…‒

Red rió, derramó lágrimas mientras reía, Ash no sabía porque su hijo había reaccionado así pero no había ningún indicio de que esa felicidad fuera ficticia sonrió y río también.

‒ Eso mismo me dijiste cuando te enteraste…‒ dijo Red sonriendo.

De pronto Gary entró en el comedor y le dijo a Ash que su madre lo estaba buscando, aprovechando esa escusa Gary se dirigió hacia Red y le hizo una pregunta muy difícil de responder.

‒ lo lamento… no creo prudente responderte… _¿qué es lo que planeas?_ _‒_le dijo Red a Gary mientras él seguía colocando los cubiertos en las mesas.

‒ ¿crees que soy capaz de alterar el futuro? ‒ dijo Gary en tono altanero‒ solo quiero saber ¿cuál fue la causa de la muerte de Misty?‒

‒mira… si crees que fue por negligencia de mi padre estás muy equivocado, él la amaba con toda su alma, y si hubiera podido cambiar lugares lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo‒

‒ Nunca creí eso… pero si tiene alguna enfermedad o algún accidente…‒

‒ ¡no pasó nada de eso! mi madre murió por amarnos demasiado‒

‒ Nadie muere por amar a sus hijos, _¿a qué se refiere este niño?_‒

‒ Mi madre sí. Fue una complicación en el parto… no descubrieron el daño hasta que fue demasiado tarde…‒ para Red, recordar ese horrible suceso era desgarrador, y mucho más la manera en la que se enteró.

‒ Ósea ¿qué es la culpa de Kasumi? ‒

Red negó con la cabeza, por un momento se transporto a la época en que tenía apenas nueve años, se encontraba en ciudad verde, en su entrenamiento pokémon. La oficial Jenny lo detuvo y lo llevó sin previo aviso a la delegación y le comunico la horrible noticia, en ese momento Red llamó a casa, la que contestó fue su tía Daisy, ella le explicó todo, sin pensarlo dos veces Red salió disparado a pueblo paleta, al llegar otra desgracia tocaba a la puerta, Ash estaba desesperado por que su hija mayor desapareció al enterarse de la verdad. Ash y su hijo Red salieron a buscarla, ella apareció dos días después decidida a olvidarse de sus sueños para ayudar a su padre en todo.

‒ fue… una complicación ocurrida en el nacimiento de Ritsuko, según me explicaron mamá era muy joven y su cuerpo no estaba del todo preparado…‒

‒ en ese caso debo…‒

‒ ni se te ocurra intervenir... el tiempo no puede ser alterado. No permitiré que arruines su felicidad ‒

‒ Pero ellos no son nada‒

‒ Eso no lo puedes asegurar… además el punto que pudo haber ocurrido algún cambio en el tiempo, ya pasó hace mucho tiempo‒

‒Red, puedes llamar a tus hermanos, la cena está lista y la serviremos pronto‒ dijo Ash llegando de pronto, pero ignorando la previa conversación que Gary y Red tuvieron. Red de verdad agradeció la intervención de su padre, no quería seguir dando más explicaciones, no lo hubiera soportado.

Mientras tanto Misty conocía mucho más a sus tres hijos menores; pero al parecer no pudo sacar mayor información de la boca de Red; Misty estaba algo desilusionada esperaba que su hijo mayor tuviera una gran historia pero cuando insistía el muchacho evitaba las preguntas y decía otro tipo de respuestas.

_‒ vaya Red es demasiado reservado, pero veo la mirada de Ash cuando habla de batallas pokémon; Satoko es otro clon de Ash es impulsiva y no piensa en las consecuencias; Satoshi en cambio es más tranquilo pero en terquedad y persistencia es idéntico a Ash, parece ser que solo Kasumi se parece a mí_‒

Misty estaba algo angustiada pero noto algo que le gustó, Satoshi y Kasumi odiaban las zanahorias y los pimientos tanto como ella, y los modales en la mesa eran impresionantes, aunque Red y Satoko tenían el apetito voraz de Ash.

‒ Red, ¿dime viajas solo?‒ preguntó May de improvisto

‒ no, viajo con mi novia Jane‒

‒ ¿tienes novia Red?‒ eso Misty no se lo esperaba, le hubiera encantado conocerla, pero por la sonrisa de Red parecía que la cosa iba bien.

‒_ o qué lastima _de seguro tu padre no está de acuerdo con esto‒

‒ en realidad, papá fue el que me sugirió la idea... mi mamá y él viajaron juntos... y yo quise hacer algo parecido...‒

Misty se sonrojó un poco, quien diría que Red tomara en serio las historias que según Satoshi han sido el pan de cada día desde que eran pequeños. En la noche Misty aprovecho y hablo con Red de ese lado de su vida; Red era muy maduro para su edad y Misty estaba de verdad complacida.

Al día siguiente los líderes se irían ya, la reunión se había acabado, todos estaban despidiendo, pero había un pequeño problema Misty no debía irse hasta asegurarse de que sus cuatro hijos se fueran a su época. Cómo lo iban a resolver la maquina aún no estaba completamente reparada.

En el laboratorio los únicos que quedaban, aparte de los visitantes del futuro eran Brock, Tracey, el Prof. Oak, May, Dawn, Max, Norman (el padre de May y Max), Gary, Misty, Delia y Ash. Dawn y May aun ignoraban la relación de los muchachos con Ash y Misty al igual que Delia y Norman, los cuales estaban conversando o en otras palabras avergonzando a sus hijos en el comedor, junto con el prof. Oak.

Kasumi advirtió a su hermana sobre la impresión que tuvo de sus dos tías, pero Satoko las ignoró por completo y logró convencerlas de que había una buena tienda en la ciudad con descuentos en toda la ropa, sin pensarlo dos veces ambas se fueron, no lograron convencer ni a Kasumi ni a Satoko, para ellas era una completa lástima que dos chicas tan lindas no se preocuparan por su apariencia, muy parecidas a Misty; pero no, de seguro su padre tuvo algo que ver en eso.

Los muchachos salieron al bosque a un claro lleno de flores, las chicas se fueron a hacer coronas de flores, liberaron a los pokémon para que se distrajeran un poco de la tensión de la situación, mientras los muchachos buscaban soluciones.

‒ bien, podríamos hacer que celebi abra su portal y los transporte a otra época y de ahí podrían saltar a la suya‒

‒ no va a funcionar tío Gary, celebi puede hacer solo un viaje por tiempo a la vez necesitara descansar unas horas o varios días, y creo que no se debe alterar más el tiempo‒ agregó Satoshi.

‒ ¿qué vamos a hacer? ‒ preguntó Ash

De pronto un gritó se oyó a la distancia, era Kasumi que gritaba, todos los pokémon habían sido capturados por una máquina con una gran R pintada en el frente.

‒ ¡EQUIPO ROCKET! ustedes otra vez‒

‒ no te preocupes, disfrútalos, para cuando tenga 11 años ya no habrá organización‒ dijo susurrando Red, sonriendo orgulloso.

‒ Jajaja… bien ahora que tenemos los pokémon nos vamos‒ dijo Jessie con una gran sonrisa

‒ Sí,no hay ningún pokémon disponible para ayudarlos‒ dijo James sonriendo, y era verdad todos los pokémon estaban adentro de esa máquina.

De pronto un fuego rodeo a la máquina, la maquina empezó a destruirse pero los pokémon estaban a salvo.

‒ ¿fuego sagrado? ‒ dijo Red reconociendo el ataque‒ ¡ay no! ‒ se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Del cielo descendía un pokémon que era poco inusual de ver, un Ho-Oh lanzaba el ataque hacia la maquina hasta que se destruyó mandando a volar al equipo Rocket, liberando a los pokémon de su captura. En cuanto el pokémon legendario descendió, los tres hermanos menores se escondieron tras la espalda de Red. Del Ho-Oh descendió una muchacha muy hermosa, con un cuerpo bien formado cubierto por un uniforme de alto rango de los pokémon Ranger, las medallas de su uniforme resplandecían en el sol, su largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo mostraba su linda cara, muy parecida a la de Ash.

La muchacha avanzó hacia sus hermanos, los vio escondidos y con una seña hizo que los cuatro estuvieran en fila, les dio un golpe en la cabeza a Red y a los mellizos, pero Kasumi recibió una caricia en su cabeza. Al regresar a ver sonrió de una manera tan sensual, que Brock no pudo evitarlo se abalanzó hacia ella pero a diferencia de sus hermanas ella mismo puso a Brock en su lugar propinándole una patada que lo envió al otro lado del campo en donde estaban.

‒ wow, buen estilo‒ dijo Misty impresionada

‒ lo aprendí de la mejor‒ respondió Ritsuko.

A diferencia de los demás, Ritsuko no derramó ni una sola lágrima al ver a su madre, ni siquiera los saludo; regresó a ver y su mirada cambió a una de enojo e iba dirigida a Red, pero después se suavizó.

‒ espero que todos estén bien, no se preocupen me encargue de todos los quehaceres, me tuvieron muy preocupada, los estuve buscando, Red me puedes decir ¿qué pasó? ‒ habló Ritsuko con la mirada dulce y una sonrisa.

‒ Bueno… Ritsuko, tío Gary…‒ Red contó toda la historia con lujo de detalles, hasta de las más mínimas conversaciones.

Ritsuko solo se limito a sonreír y en cuanto Red terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia Gary.

‒ Tío Gary, no quería decirte esto, pero déjame decirte‒ la cara sonriente cambió a una seria y molesta‒ eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de experimentos, a caso no respetas a los pokémon, no se debe alterar el equilibrio….‒ Ritsuko regaño a Gary, no le importaba no tenía vergüenza, Ash y Misty estuvieron sorprendidos.

‒ *suspiro* cuando le cuente a papá se va a enojar mucho y de seguro repartirá castigos, pero… podría decir que todo fue culpa de Oak y de seguro no serán tan grandes‒ dijo Ritsuko regresando a ver a sus hermanos.

‒ Ri…Ritsuko a yo asumo todos los cargos‒ dijo Red agachando la cabeza.

‒ wow, el muchachito esta creciendo... _pero para mí seguirás siendo el niño que lloraba pidiendo dormir conmigo cuando papá no estaba, _pero como soy la mayor, y teóricamente es mí culpa yo recibiré el castigo‒

‒ de verdad creo que eso no es necesario…‒ dijo Ash

‒ Aunque seas mi padre, no tienes jurisdicción sobre mí, _hasta dentro de dos años no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo papá;_ debemos irnos, muchachos despídanse, ha sido un gusto… en especial a Misty fue un honor volverte a ver‒ Ritsuko sacó de su pokeball un pokémon legendario, Dialga, los demás estaban sorprendidos; Misty y Ash recibieron abrazos y besos de sus hijos, los cuales se dirigieron al portal creado por Dialga y desaparecieron.

‒ Este antes de irte cómo es que…‒ preguntó Misty pero antes de que pudiera acabar Ristuko entrando al portal le gritó:

‒ ¡lo sabrás dentro de poco, suerte! ‒ Y desapareció al igual que Dialga y Ho-Oh.

No salían de su asombro, Ash estaba muy feliz al ver la sonrisa de la mayor de sus hijas aunque a Misty le angustiaba que estuviera expuesta a tantos peligros, pero al parecer era terca, como el cabeza hueca de su padre y eso le gustaba.

Cuando el portal se cerró todos volvían al laboratorio a darle las buenas nuevas al Profesor Oak. Todos a excepción de cierta pareja, que se quedaron contemplando el sitio por donde sus hijos se fueron, y después de un buen tiempo empezaron su camino de regreso completamente solos.

‒ ¿una cena? ‒ preguntó Ash a Misty mientras regresaban al laboratorio

‒ ¿es una cita? ‒

‒ tómalo como quieras‒

‒ Me encantaría‒

* * *

Al regresar al futuro, Ash estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena.

‒ ¿se divirtieron? ‒ dijo Ash con una sonrisa al ver a sus hijos entrar por el portal que había dado a la casa.

‒ ¿no estás molesto? ‒ preguntó Kasumi

‒ No ¿por qué habría de estarlo?‒

‒ bueno tal vez porque alteramos el tiempo…‒

‒ el tiempo es inestable, Satoshi, pero hay veces en que lo escrito es el único camino y no hay manera de cambiarlo, _créanme que lo intente, _vengan a comer que de seguro se mueren de hambre‒

‒ sí‒ dijeron sus cinco hijos.

* * *

En el pasado, Misty y Ash se convirtieron en novios secretos, lo cual no tenía secreto, Max y Gary lo sabían. No sabían cuanto tenían que esperar para ver esos rostros otra vez.

FIN

* * *

Bueno y este es el capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si alguna cosa esta mal, según la serie o el manga, lo corregiré si me lo hacen notar. Estoy animándome en hacer la segunda parte que sería lo que pasó desde que Misty y Ash empezaron a vivir juntos hasta que Kasumi es transportada en el tiempo, ¿les parece? si están de acuerdo díganmelo, y aunque no les agrade la idea lo haré de todas formas pero me tendrán que esperar un tiempo...

como siempre cualquier critica, comentario, y o sugerencia no duden en decirmelo.

Muchas gracias por toda su paciencia y les agradezco un montón por leerla.


End file.
